Cupid
by Barbara123
Summary: Sudah setahun sejak perang berakhir dan akhirnya Gaara, sang kazekage memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Konoha. Tentu saja Naruto dan Sakura menemani teman mereka. Tapi... Gaara menceritakan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh sepasang sahabat itu. "Eh? Napas buatan? Bukannya itu... bibir ke bibir?" SPOILER NARUTO MANGA CHAP 663! oneshot, canon. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: HUGE SPOILER Naruto manga chap 663! OOC, typos, alur cepat dll**

**Dont like dont read.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Cupid**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura Haruno terdiam. Sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Bagaimana kabar Suna?" Dia tersenyum, memilin cangkir teh.

"Baik."

"Kabar saudara-saudaramu?"

"Baik."

"Ohh, bagus deh. Haha…" Sakura meringis kaku. Dia kembali terpaku, menatap Gaara yang duduk di depannya. _Sialan._ _Apa yang harus kukatakan sekarang?!_ Sakura menjerit dalam hati. Dia menatap gelas Gaara yang masih penuh. Dia tidak bisa basa-basi dan menuangkan teh lagi kan?

Perang sudah usai setahun yang lalu, namun ini adalah pertama kalinya Gaara mengunjungi Konoha sebagai Kazekage. Tentu saja dia kemari untuk rapat tentang mempertahankan kedamaian dunia Shinobi. Dan Naruto, sang pahlawan sekaligus calon Hokage, diseret oleh Tsunade untuk belajar hukum. Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau Naruto mau ikut di dalam rapat bersama Tsunade dan _kage_ lainnya besok, dia harus punya cukup ilmu hukum.

"_Sakura-chan! Maaf! Aku sengaja mengundang Gaara sehari lebih cepat supaya dia bisa lihat kemajuan Konoha dalam perbaikan seusai perang! Tapi ternyata aku masih belum selesai belajar, dattebayo! Tolong temani dia ya! Aku kan kembali nanti sore!"_

_Sialan kau Naruto._ Sakura hanya bisa menggeram dalam hati. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto sedang sibuk belajar di bawah bimbingan Tsunade. Pemuda delapan belas tahun itu sama sekali tidak punya waktu istirahat. Sakura tersenyum singkat. Gadis itu terlalu sibuk memikirkan Naruto, sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Gaara sudah memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan Naruto?"

Sakura langsung tersedak. "A-apa?" Dia cepat-cepat meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

"Kau dan Naruto." Gaara mengulangi dengan wajah datar.

"Aku dan Naruto? Emmm kami biasa saja? Sahabat? Teman sampai mati?" Sakura tertawa kaku. Gaara menatapnya dengan tatapan 'apa-yang-kau-bicarakan'. "Memangnya kenapa, Gaara? Tidak ada kemajuan atau kekurangan. Kami memang sahabat." Dia cepat-cepat menjelaskan.

Gaara terdiam, mengerutkan kening. "Kau dan Naruto… sahabat?"

"Tentu. Kenapa? Aku memang suka memukul Naruto. Tapi itu karena kami sahabat." Sakura menjelaskan lagi. Jangan-jangan Gaara mengira kalau dia membenci Naruto karena sering memukulnya…

"Tidak." Gaara mengangkat tangannya, mengusap dagunya. "Sejak dulu aku sudah mengira kalau kalian berhubungan. Sepasang kekasih."

Sakura melongo. "Apa? Tidak! Tidak! Kau salah paham!" Sakura tertawa. Wajahnya memanas. Entah sudah berapa orang yang mengira dia dan Naruto pacaran. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka selalu bersama, sebelum mau pun seusai perang. Tapi sang _kazekage_ dari tempat jauh itu sampai ikut mengira Sakura dan Naruto sepasang kekasih? Sakura cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. "Kami sahabat saja." Dia tersenyum.

Gaara masih menatapnya dengan tajam, tidak percaya dengannya. "Naruto mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkanmu ketika aku menyerang Konoha." Sesaat, Gaara menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. "Maaf."

"Maksudmu ketika kau mencekikku dengan pasir itu? Tidak apa-apa kok Gaara." Sakura tertawa cepat. "Tunggu, Naruto yang menyelamatkanku? Bukan Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis, bingung. Dia pernah berterima kasih dengan Sasuke karena dia mengira bahwa Sasuke menyelamatkannya. Namun, Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan dingin kalau Naruto yang menyelamatkannya. Waktu itu dia tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Dia melindungimu." Gaara melanjutkan. "Meski kau nyaris tewas di tanganku. Dia tetap melindungimu."

Sakura terdiam. "Sayang sekali… aku tidak bisa ingat…" Dia tertawa. "Aku kehilangan kesadaran."

Gaara mengangguk mengerti. Dia menyeruput tehnya.

"Sepertinya… aku pada saat itu masih ninja yang tidak berguna ya." Sakura tertawa kaku, memilin rambutnya yang sudah panjang.

"Tidak." Gaara meletakkan cangkirnya. "Berkatmu, Naruto bisa menjadi kuat seperti sekarang."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Sesaat, tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang berbicara apa-apa.

"Hei! Maaf! Aku baru selesai belajar, _dattebayo_!" Naruto membanting pintu rumah sakit, membuat Sakura melompat kaget. "Kalian sedang apa?" Dia meringis, langsung menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"_Baka_! Kau mau membuatku terkena serangan jantung?!" Sakura menjerit, menghantam kepala pemuda berambut pirang di sebelahnya.

"Ahhh! Aduh, Sakura-_chan_! Jangan di depan Gaara, dong!"

"Tidak peduli! Aku benar-benar kaget tahu! Minta maaf pada jantungku sekarang juga!"

"Maaf, jantung! Maaf, Sakura-_chan_!"

Gaara hanya bisa terpaku, menatap dua orang di depannya dengan seksama.

"Oke deh. Tadi kalian bicara apa?" Naruto meringis, mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak Sakura.

"Bukan apa-apa." Sakura mendengus, menyilangkan lengannya. Dia menatap ke arah Gaara sesaat, mengirim sinyal lewat tatapannya. _Jangan bilang Naruto._ Gaara menatap Sakura, bertukar pandangan. Dia mengangguk, mengerti. Sakura menghela napas lega. Ternyata Gaara mendapat sinyalnya.

Namun tentu saja Gaara salah mengartikan sinyal tersebut. "Kami membicarakan hubunganmu dan Sakura."

"Heeh? Benarkah? Apa? Apa?" Naruto berseru dengan semangat.

Sakura hanya bisa membenturkan kepalanya di meja.

"Aku tidak percaya kalian berdua hanya sahabat." Gaara langsung berujar.

"Emmm… tapi kami memang sahabat." Naruto tertawa kaku, mengusap tengkuknya.

"Kau akan melakukan apa pun untuk melindungi nyawa Sakura." Gaara berujar santai, seakan-akan dia sedang membaca fakta berita.

"Tentu saja, _dattebayo_!"

"Dan Sakura…" Gaara melirik ke arah gadis yang sekarang berwajah merah padam itu. "Kau rela berkorban demi Naruto. Kau tidak akan membiarkannya tewas. Seperti apa yang kau lakukan ketika kau memberi Naruto pernapasan buatan."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis, menatap gadis di sebelahnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Napas buatan? Itu bukannya…" Naruto terpaku, menyentuh bibirnya. "Hei. Napas buatan?" Dia menatap Sakura dengan bingung. "Seingatku napas buatan itu…" Naruto melongo ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang semakin memerah. Pemuda berambut pirang itu melongo semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia menunjuk bibirnya dan bibir Sakura berulang kali sambil menatap Gaara. Gaara menganggukkan kepala dengan wajah datar. "HAH?! Serius, _dattebayo_?! Kapan?!"

"Ketika Kurama direbut dari tubuhmu, kau nyaris tewas, jantungmu berhenti, Sakura memompa jantungmu sambil memberimu napas buatan." Gaara berujar dengan wajah datar, lagi-lagi menggunakan nada beritanya.

"Itu cuma CPR!" Sakura menjerit, menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

"Apa itu CPR?! Ciuman pertama romantis?!" Naruto balas menjerit.

"_Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation!_" Sakura kembali menghantam kepala pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau Sakura-_chan_ menciumku?!" Naruto mengerang, menatap Gaara dengan tatapan memelas.

"Sudah dibilang, itu cuma CPR!" Sakura menggeram.

"Karena kau kehilangan kesadaran. Dan hanya ada aku yang menyaksikan hal itu." Gaara berujar santai, menyeruput tehnya.

"Astaga…" Naruto melongo, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Bisa lakukan lagi, Sakura-_chan_? Hehe."

"_Shannarooo_!"

**xxx**

Naruto tidak memperhatikan bekas luka sayatan di perut bagian kirinya. Toh lukanya karena perang tidak sedikit. Namun, pada akhirnya Naruto tahu kenapa dia bisa mempunyai bekas luka di perutnya. "Jadi…" Naruto berdehem, menunjuk ke arah perutnya. "Kau menyayat perutku dan langsung mencengkeram jantungku?" Wajahnya memucat. "Kau memang mengerika…"

Sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura sudah kembali menghantam kepala pemuda itu. Sekarang mereka hanya berduaan di ruangannya, Gaara sudah kembali ke penginapan untuk beristirahat. Di sinilah Sakura, memeriksa bekas luka Naruto. Dia menatap bekas luka itu, mengerutkan kening. Memang, kulit kecoklatan Naruto membuat bekas luka itu sehingga nyaris tidak terlihat. Tapi… tetap saja.

"Hei, aku sadar sesuatu…" Naruto bergumam. "Sejak dulu kau selalu berusaha untuk menghilangkan bekas sayatan itu. Memangnya kenapa, Sakura-_chan_? Aku tidak keberatan." Naruto tertawa pelan. Napasnya berhenti ketika dia merasakan tangan Sakura yang menempel di bekas luka itu.

"Aku benci." Dia bergumam. Luka itu mengingatkannya akan waktu itu. Ketika dia nyaris kehilangan Naruto. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Kenangan pada waktu itu kembali lagi. Kehangatan tubuh Naruto yang perlahan-lahan menghilang… Bibirnya yang pucat… Jantungnya yang tidak lagi berdetak… "Sedikit lagi… sedikit lagi saja… aku…" _Nyaris kehilanganmu._

Naruto terdiam. Perlahan-lahan, dia meraih tangan Sakura yang bergetar, meremas tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada waktu itu, tapi terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_." Dia tersenyum lebar.

"_Baka_." Sakura tertawa. "Kau sendiri selalu berkorban demiku."

"Itulah yang kita lakukan." Naruto menyeringai. "Melindungi satu sama lain. Kau selalu ada di belakangku untuk memastikan aku baik-baik saja."

Sakura meremas tangan Naruto. _Hangat._

"Jadi, jangan khawatir akan bekas luka ini!" Naruto tertawa. "Ini tanda jaya-ku loh!"

"Maksudnya?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kau menyentuh jantungku." Naruto meletakkan telapak tangan di dadanya. "Dan membuatnya berdetak lagi. Cuma Sakura-_chan_ yang bisa melakukan itu."

Sakura mendengus, wajahnya memanas.

"Selain itu aku bisa mendapat Ciuman Pertama Romantis Sakura-chan!" Dia menyeringai lagi.

"Dasar… sudah kubilang… CPR itu artinya…"

"Iya-iya. Tapi benar kan? Itu ciuman pertamamu?" Naruto melirik Sakura dengan jahil.

"Tentu saja." Gadis berambut pink itu mendengus. "Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli itu ciuman pertama atau ciuman keberapa. Aku hanya ingin kau selamat Naruto." Dia menatap mata sahabatnya dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Itu bukan ciuman." Naruto akhirnya berujar.

"Bagus. Akhirnya kau mengerti."

"Jadi… mau ciuman sekarang? Berikan ciuman pertamamu padaku?" Dia mengedipkan mata, membuat Sakura melongo. Naruto hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi Sakura. "Sudah! Ayo kita makan malam!" Naruto beranjak, mengenakan kausnya.

"Ramen lagi?" Sakura membereskan peralatannya, menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Tentu saja! Gaara belum pernah mencoba ramen Ichiraku!" Naruto menyeringai, membantu Sakura membereskan tasnya. Dengan santai, pemuda itu memanggul tas Sakura dan menggandeng tangan gadis itu. Sakura awalnya terpaku, namun dia tidak menepis tangan Naruto. Mereka keluar dari rumah sakit, masih bergandengan tangan. Wajahnya merona ketika dia merasakan tatapan dari orang-orang.

"Kita langsung ke Ichiraku?" Dia bertanya pelan, mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Iya. Gaara tahu di mana tempatnya." Naruto meringis. "Setelah mencoba ramen Paman Teuchi, aku yakin dia tidak akan kembali lagi ke Suna!"

Sakura meringis. "Konyol."

"Benar, tahu! Ramen dari Paman Teuchi itu paling enak sedunia! Eh tunggu… ada yang lebih enak."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ada yang lebih enak dari ramen?

"Bibir Sakura-_chan_." Dia terkekeh, membuat Sakura kembali menghantam kepalanya.

"_Baka_! Aku tidak akan menciummu lagi untuk selama-lamanya!"

"Heeh?! Kok begitu?!"

Gaara yang menyuruput teh di kios ramen itu menoleh ke belakang, menatap sosok dua remaja yang berteriak dengan heboh dari jauh. "Mereka memang berisik." Teuchi tertawa, mengaduk sup di depannya. "Tapi meski begitu mereka saling peduli akan satu sama lain sejak kecil."

Gaara tersenyum tipis, menatap dua tangan yang terpaut itu. "Aku tahu."

* * *

**THE END**

**AN: bagi readers yang belum baca naruto chap 663... BACA SEKARANG!**

**Dijamin meleleh tingkat tinggi dan jantungan langsung! hahaa #lebay**

**fic ini terinspirasi dari sana. Tapi beneran deh. baca manganya. hahaha**

**Tentu saja para pembaca tahu kan siapa Cupid di cerita ini? haha**

**segitu dulu deh... semoga fic ini membawa senyuman di bibir para pembaca :)**


End file.
